December
by Brian1
Summary: Misty's feeling a bit lonely as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, especially with her birthday coming up soon. She thinks about the dark, family, and whether or not Ash remembered her birthday...


**Author's Note**: This story marks the beginning of Season Two. Please note that none of the stories have anything to do with each other…I simply like referring to every ten stories as a season. Since Season One had R-titles, I decided to continue with that theme and have all the stories in Season Two to have D-titles.

-                       **December**                   -

-                       **By Brian**                     -

            I smile warily as I hand over a Cascade Badge to him, humbled by my first lost. It seems so long that anyone had managed to beat me with such…raw… pure…dumb…luck.

            "Thanks, Miss!" exclaims the young boy excitedly, as he and his Beautifly flew out of the gym, "I can't wait to get my next badge!"

             He reminds me a little bit of Ash, especially since that Beautifly looks just like Ash's old Butterfree. Both of them seem so enthusiastic, if not a little brash…and it appears that dumb luck is a skill both of them use quite well.

            I up into the skyline and notice it's dark out now. With it being December and all I'm not surprised…I just wish that I didn't have to spend my days at the gym all alone, especially when it grew dark…

            I used to be afraid of the dark, until Ash came along.

            *          *          *

            A crooked smile appears on my face as I let out all my water pokémon into the big pool, since it's time for them to go to sleep. It still amazes me on how they can sleep underwater, without the need for air.

            As I absently wonder what it would be like to sleep on the bottom of the sea, Psyduck anxiously tugs at my shorts, asking me to pick him up.

            "Don't worry Psyduck, I know you don't like the water…" I say to him teasingly, as I pick him up and head towards my room, which is small compared to my sisters' gigantic rooms, with walk in closets, individual bathrooms-

            I stop myself, remembering that I should be happy with what I have; my mother and father were not expecting to have another child to raise, another mouth to feed, another body to shelter.

            As I enter my room I find Togepi snuggled securely in a mini-pokémon crib that I had made; I didn't want him accidentally jumping into the many pools we had in this gym, after all. Yawning, I place Psyduck at the foot of the bed and go through the usual nightly routine, absently thankful that my sisters had installed a bathroom across the hall from my room.

            Brush. Brush. Brush. 

My birthday is coming up soon. It's December 15th, to be precise. It's so close to Christmas that most people just give me one gift and tell me that it counts for both my birthday and Christmas. Cheap skates.

            Rinse. Rinse. Rinse. 

I wonder if Ash will remember. He didn't remember the last one, or the one before that, but that was because we were always…busy. He never had much money, since he usually used it for food and supplies for his pokémon. I wouldn't want to deprive any of his pokémon of any potions or antidotes just because I wanted a present.

            Brush. Brush. Brush. 

How is Ash doing, anyways? I heard he and Brock have two new traveling companions…the first one is a girl Ash's age, and the other one is her little brother, who constantly criticizes Ash on his battle technique. Sounds like both of them are filling in the gap I left.

            Rinse. Rinse. Rinse.   

            I haven't talked to him in awhile. Our last conversation took place over a month ago, and I can't call him since he's always on the road. 

            *          *          *

            The ceiling feels unfamiliar tonight, but I don't know why. I guess I'm not used to seeing a ceiling in the first place, since I always used to sleep under the stars or at a pokémon center's courtesy rooms.

            I don't like it in my room. It's small, and dark, and the one window I have is so small that I barely even notice it at all. My sisters all have wonderful views of the city from their windows, but not me. 

            I hate my room. It's worse then any dark cave or ruin, because compared to them my room just seems darker. 

            I used to be afraid of the dark.

            I laugh softly, so that I don't wake up Psyduck or Togepi. I'm the runt of the family, the child that nobody wanted or needed. No one even notices my birthday, since they're too wrapped up in their own desires for the biggest and best presents ever.

            **"I'm sorry Misty, I completely forgot about your birthday…" my mom tries to say soothingly, as she picks me up, "I was so busy getting presents for Violet, Daisy, and Lily that I…"**

**            I stare at her with watery five-year-old eyes, unbelieving that my own mommy not only forget my birthday, but also forgot my birthday –and- Christmas presents. **

**            Did I do something wrong to not deserve them? What did I do wrong, mommy? What did I do wrong?**

Sleep doesn't look like it's coming soon. It never does anymore, now that I'm not traveling with Ash and Brock anymore. I miss the both of them so much…I miss sleeping under the stars with them, listening to the sounds of Pokémon at night with them, stopping Team Rocket, traveling to all sorts of cities, watching the moon with Ash…

            Ash never argued or protested whenever I insisted that we watch the moon together. He just sat next to me and watched, never saying a word to describe its beauty, or it's wonderful luminescence, or just the fact that it was round and sometimes thought of as being made out of cheese.

            For some reason, it was better that way. He was never one with words, and god knows he's not the most graceful of them all, but…just the fact that he didn't seem to mind watching the moon with me…it was sweet. 

            I never told anyone, not even Ash, but I love the moon, almost as much as I love water. When I was a little child I used to be scared of the dark, for all the reasons that a kid feared the dark…such as dark pokémon, ghost pokémon, bug pokémon that came out at night, and other creepy, crawly things that inhabited the night…

            The moon, in the sun's place, lit up the night sky, enough for travelers to continue their weary journeys to the next cities, as well as helping them keep clear of any dangers that they wouldn't be able to see in total darkness…

            Ash never knew that the first day we met was on my birthday, or that the bike he had broken was a present to myself, or that it was the first time I had set out on my own.

            He eventually found out that I was trying to capture a Gyarados, but he never knew that I wanted one so that it could protect me while I slept for the first time outdoors, alone, at night. He never knew that he was the one who helped me get rid of my fear of the dark, just by keeping me company before I drifted off to sleep.

            I don't ever want to show myself as weak, which is why I never quite opened up to Ash and Brock the way I should've. They were my first real friends, after all. I shouldn't have had anything to hide from them…but it's too late for that.

            I miss them. I hate being lonely, especially during this particular month…

            There's so much joy outside that I want to scream and shout and wish that my parents loved me more, or that my sisters cared enough not to leave me alone here while they went on their tour of the world.

            Before I fade into that comfortable moment of unconsciousness that occurs before sleep, I think…will anyone know that's it's my birthday tomorrow…?

            *          *          *

            "AND NOW, it's time for Cerulean City Jam Station's NUMBER ONE DJs to count down the top ten mixes for this lovely December morning!"

I sit up abruptly, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Unlike some lucky people, who are gently woken up by rays of sunlight shining across their faces, I am forced to wake up to the incessant ramblings of CCJS's radio personalities Mary and Michael; the only reason I set my clock radio to this station is because their unbelievably shrill voices are always enough to wake me up.

            What a sad daily life I live, but hey, a gym leader like me has to make sacrifices if they want to get up bright and early every day…

            I reluctantly get out of bed slowly, though Psyduck manages to get thrown off somehow. Poor little ducky…it might've been a little dumb, but it was nice company to have around when all you do is battle and sleep everyday.

            "I should go check the mailbox…even though it's probably filled perverted letters from my sister's fans." I grumble to no one in particular, deciding it was a nice day to try on a blue dress that I had recently bought. It was not usually my style, but a gym leader had to look mature when battling. I doubt anyone would take me seriously if I repeatedly wore my tank top and shorts combo; they'd think I was just a little runt trying to pretend to be like I was just as good (even though they were horrible) as my sisters.

            As I walk towards the mailbox I notice it's not overfilled with the usual batch of perverted letters from fans with overactive imaginations. I reach inside, and find a package, addressed to…me?

            I feel tears start to develop in my eyes. Who would actually send me a package on this day, of all days?

            No one ever remembered; not even my parents, or sisters, or friends.

            I ran right back into the gym and into my room, and hastily started opening the package, wondering what was inside. I opened the white box that had been previously covered with brown wrapping paper, and found a card, a familiar hat, two pokéballs, a small book, and a piece of…mistletoe? Instead of dwelling on that last item I opened the card, which read:

            _Dear Misty,_

_                        I miss you! It's not the same without you! Uh…I just realized that it was your birthday next week. I'm sorry for forgetting it the previous years, but you know me, I always get so excited around Christmas time. You should've said something, you know? I would've gotten you something really special! But anyways, since you're not here with us, Brock, May, and I decided to send you a package!_

_                        First of all, I'm sending you two pokéballs, with two pokémon I'm sure you'll love! Brock and May helped me catch them, and they have the bruises to prove it! Eh-he-heh…Brock is sending you a homemade cookbook, since he knows you probably miss his home cooking! May's kind of silly, since she's sending mistletoe. She told me to tell you that you should hold it above your head when you and I meet again, but uh…what does that mean?_

_                        Oh yeah, one more thing! I asked my mom to send my old league cap back to me, so I could give it to you! I thought that since you're an official gym leader now, you might like to wear my old league hat?_

_                        Well, that's all for now, I'll call you really soon, all right? Heh heh, I hope you enjoy your presents!_

- _Ash, Brock, May_

_            P.S. Try not to kill Ash, all right? – Brock_

_            P.P.S. Huh, what does that mean? – Ash_

_            P.P.P.S Ash told me not to tell you this, but we're gonna stop by the gym on Christmas, Misty. - May_

A smile appeared on my face as I hugged the letter to my chest. They remembered, they remembered! I wasn't forgotten! They remembered…even their new traveling companion sent something…

            Brock was right…I really did miss his cooking….hee…if only I knew how to cook though…

            A faint blush appeared at my cheeks when I realized what May was trying to hint at. No way…I could never do that…poor Ash would be dazed for days…wouldn't he…?

            Ash…he sent me his hat. He loved this hat so much and…and, and…-

            I smile, and put it on. It feels like a perfect fit, although I'm not sure why. I think…I think I will wear this, at least, during gym battles…

            I glance at the pokéballs, wondering what could be inside. Water pokémon, perhaps?

            "Go Pokéball!" I exclaim, throwing the two pokéballs in the air. As the red light fades I see that the first pokémon is a Tentacool!

            I ran up to the Tentacool and hug it, glad that Ash remembered how badly I wanted one…

            As soon as I'm done with that, I try to look around for the second pokémon. Where did it go?

            Before I realize it I feel something crawling up my leg…!

            "Surskit!" it chirped happily, as it climbed up to my head, "Surskit! Sur-skit!"

            Just as I was about to scream and throw it off it released a Water Pulse attack, causing me to be drenched in water. That lazy good for nothing Ash had sent me a bug/water pokémon!

            A crooked smile appears on my face, thinking about the ways I'll get him back when he arrives on Christmas…

            Maybe I'll use that mistletoe after all…

            "Surskit?" chirps in the small bug pokémon, which is currently resting on my hat.

            Oh yes Ash…I certainly will use that mistletoe…

-                       **End**                  -

            Originally this was going to be a full out angst fest, but I decided that Misty needed a little Christmas cheer. Plus, I'm sure Ash would send her a Surkit, since it's the first bug/water pokémon…ever. What a great combination, wouldn't you say?

            We all know what mistletoe is for, right? Right!

            As usual, please tell me what you think. 

            **Next stories for Season Two**:

**Drabble** - Ash and Gary talk about Green, traveling, fame, and life.  
  
**Destiny** - Being the Chosen One can be lonely.  
  
**Doom Desire** - Wishing can be dangerous...especially when that wish is granted...  
  
**Deal** - Misty and Gary make a deal.  
  
**Dad** - Ash meets his father.  
  
**Duplicate** - Duplica follows Ash in very disturbing way.  
  
**Death** - May deals with the death of Torchic, and reflects on everything she's done, while on Mt. Pyre...  
  
**Disturbing** - Ash finds out that Misty is cheating on him with Brock.  
  
**Dream** - After losing Ash to Misty, May dreams...


End file.
